


Bet on It

by GalaxyValkyrie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Season/Series 07, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Voltron Lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyValkyrie/pseuds/GalaxyValkyrie
Summary: Keith and Shiro made a bet that Keith couldn't lead the paladins through a training simulation while Shiro got him off. Keith doesn't like losing.





	Bet on It

**Author's Note:**

> This is like borderline public vs semi-public because they're all talking to each other via their headset things, but they aren't all like in the same space, you know? (We're gonna ignore the fact that they have like video calling between lions and have them only communicating via audio)  
> I consider everyone to be at least 18 by season 7, so don't worry about any of the paladins (specifically Pidge) being underage in this. Keith and Shiro wouldn't be having sex anywhere anyone under 18 could hear or find them.  
> Also this is my first time writing cis!Keith so hopefully I wrote that well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Keith’s palms are sweaty as he grips the controls of the Black Lion.

“Pidge, move in closer to keep in formation,” he commanded confidently. They were in space orbiting the Earth running new drills that Krolia had come up with for them, and thus far they were reasonably challenging. The first part of this one was dealing with a partially scattered battalion of ships. They were supposed to complete it without forming Voltron, so it was a good chance to try out different formations and positions.

“Roger that!” Pidge responded, adjusting the Green Lion’s path back into position. Keith barely held back a smirk as they took down three of the simulated enemies in rapid succession.

“Lance, make sure you’re checking our blind spots! And make sure you’re keeping up!” Keith said, breath hitching on the last word.

“I got it! Jeez, you’re pretty demanding today,” Lance complained. Keith didn’t deign that with a response.

Not that he really wanted to make much noise anyway, given he was rather preoccupied with Shiro’s hand steadily working his cock.

Shiro sat in Black’s pilot seat with Keith sitting perched on his lap. Keith was entirely naked beside his paladin helmet to give Shiro easy access to wherever he wanted to touch. So far Keith had been able to keep his cool and avoid making any noise.

The pair had made a bet. If Keith couldn’t successfully lead the paladins through their new drills while Shiro pleasured him or keep them from finding out, Shiro would be allowed to order Keith to do anything: anywhere and anytime he wanted, no matter how public or risky it was for a whole week. If Keith won though, he’d have the pleasure of doing the same to Shiro. And Keith was dead set on fucking Shiro over the ATLAS control console.

The slide of Shiro’s fingers up and down his hard cock was delightful as he kept a slow rhythm that he knew usually drove Keith mad. The temptation to just let Shiro get him off was there, but Keith wouldn’t let himself be distracted so easily. He focused on piloting around some debris in the simulation and keeping formation.

“Hunk, take out the two ships behind us now!” He gritted his teeth as Shiro started to tease his slit with his thumb. Hunk must have taken his tone of voice as being annoyed because there was a small yelp over the comms as he raced to do as Keith said.

Shiro’s grip tightened just slightly and Keith’s hips involuntarily twitched at the change in pressure. Keith tried to look unaffected as Shiro let out a quiet chuckle behind him. Shiro’s pace increased and Keith cursed himself internally at being so weak to his ministrations. The thrill of trying not to get caught made it ten times worse.

More enemies showed up on their radar and Keith was thankful for the distraction as he targeted anything that came remotely into his range. This continued for several minutes, but Shiro’s hand didn’t cease in its actions even once.

Eventually there was a brief lull in the action and Keith felt another touch against his leg. He didn’t dare take his eyes away from the screen, but he knew it was Shiro’s prosthetic floating up to tease even more. The fingers brushed and rubbed against his inner thighs. They felt slick and Keith realized Shiro’s intentions.

He shifted his position on Shiro’s lap, spreading his legs just a little more and changing the angle of his hips to give the floating hand better access. There was a brief moment where he wondered if helping Shiro like this was counterproductive to his goals, but at that moment all he wanted was to feel Shiro inside. The tip of one finger pressed lightly against his rim as if it meant to enter but pulled away just to tease again. Keith groaned frustratedly.

“Calm down Keith, we’re doing pretty well,” Pidge said, “I thought you got over that inpatient leader thing.”

Keith’s face was burning bright red. “Yeah. You’re right, sorry.” Shiro took that moment to slide his finger inside. “Y-you guys are doing great.”

Pidge made an approving noise and then went back to focusing on shooting down the simulated enemies. Keith was halfway between wanting to reach behind himself to smack Shiro and wanting to fuck himself back onto the intruding finger. He resisted both urges.

Shiro worked his hands in tandem, sliding his finger in and out of Keith’s hole at a quicker pace than he would usually start. Keith was hyper-aware of the increased volume of his breathing, embarrassed at how responsive he was to what was basically just foreplay. He just had to last until the end of the simulation.

Then again the bet hadn’t specified that he wasn’t allow to come…

Shiro slipped a second finger in and he clenched his teeth, trying to focus on breathing evenly. Keith knew he couldn’t last much longer without an orgasm. More enemies came into view and he shot them down without a thought. He could feel Shiro’s hot breath against his shoulder. He wondered if Shiro was just as aroused as he was.

The fingers twisted and scissored inside him, stretching and lubricating his walls. A brush against his prostate was almost too much to handle and his hands jerked on the controls. He managed to blend the movement into a turn that had him take down another enemy but his hands were still shaking and the idea of taking Shiro’s dick in the middle of this was starting to seem a little daunting.

With a kiss at his shoulder, Shiro started to repeatedly press at Keith’s prostate without mercy. Keith only had a moment to slam his hand down onto the mute button for his mic before he was screaming as he came powerfully. Splatters of semen landed on the dashboard of Black, with more dripping down to the ground. His eyes which had squeezed shut at the intensity of his orgasm flew open as he realized he had let go of the controls.

With relief he saw that Shiro had used the hand that he’d been using to jerk Keith off to grab the controls and keep their course steady as Keith came down from his high. They had seemingly defeated the wave of enemies just in time, and had entered a short break at the midpoint for the simulation. Of course, Shiro’s timing was just right.

“Thanks,” he mumbled out. He took a breath and retook the controls, his microphone still muted for now. “You stopped yourself from winning though.”

Shiro laughed and moved his prosthetic hand which Keith realized still had its fingers buried to the knuckle in his hole. “We’ve still got a lot of simulation left before that’s decided, baby. Don’t get too cocky.”

Keith let out a ‘hmph’ and unmuted his mic. “Everyone seems to be doing well. Ready for the next section?”

“I would say so,” Allura said calmly. “You do sound a bit tired though, Keith. Is everything alright?”

Keith was about to respond when Lance cut in. “He’s not tired! He’s just annoyed he’s training on Shiro’s day off. That’s why he’s being so nitpicky!”

“Lance,” Keith said sternly. As far as the others knew, Shiro was back at the garrison taking a well-deserved rest.

“What? Like you wouldn’t rather be on a date with Shiro? I swear you guys can’t keep your hands off each other.” Keith briefly wondered how Lance would react if he knew how right he was, taking Shiro’s hands’ current location into account. Shiro was barely restraining his snickering behind Keith, but it didn’t stop him from continuing to finger Keith.

“Just shut up already,” Keith huffed, partly from embarrassment and partly from his continued arousal. “Next part starting now.”

More enemies appeared on screen. All they needed to do was take out the newly arrived ships, and then escape through the asteroid field far ahead of them before more reinforcements could be called. Simple enough.

Keith flew forward to take care of a large ship, and Shiro took that moment to pull his fingers out. Keith bit his lip as he deftly sliced through the enemy with the Lion’s jawblade, trying to ignore the quiet sound of a lid being opened behind him and heard an even quieter sigh from Shiro. The image of Shiro lubing himself up had Keith dizzy with want.

He shook his head and refocused on the battle in front of him. Taking Shiro’s dick and finishing the simulation was going to be difficult. But he had a bet to win. He took out three more enemies in quick succession, and took a moment to block Allura from an oncoming shot.

He suddenly felt the press of Shiro’s dick against his loosened rim. Keith steeled himself and gripped the Black Lion’s controls as tightly as he could. He needed to focus on literally anything other than what Shiro was doing to him, or he’d definitely not be able to finish the simulation.

Shiro didn’t care about Keith’s dilemma though. He started to press inside immediately right as Keith shot down another ship, pulling Keith’s hips down into his lap. Keith couldn’t repress a noise at the feeling of the head pushing into him, letting out a mildly pained gasp at the stretch.

“You okay Keith?” Hunk’s voice barely registered. Keith swallowed before responding.

“Y-yeah. Thought he hit me for a second.” Shiro’s dick pushed further in, clearly wanting Keith fully speared onto him. “I-I’m fine.”

“If you say so,” Hunk said, seemingly convinced.

Shiro finally seated Keith fully on his dick, his ass pressed fully against Shiro’s hips. The feeling of it so deep inside stretching him open was intense, and Keith was thankful Shiro was giving him a moment to adjust. Shiro’s hand rubbed gentle circles into Keith’s thigh as he tried to focus on breathing even as he continued to steer the Black Lion through the enemies around them. After about a minute, he reached down and tapped Shiro’s hand to signal that he was ready.

With a tight grip on his hips, Shiro moved Keith upwards off his dick and then slammed him back down. Keith managed to disguise his responding grunt in a series of fake coughs. Shiro didn’t relent though, continuously moving Keith forcing him to ride him at a brisk pace. He could feel his whole body trembling was trembling like a leaf at the intense waves of pleasure that crashed over him.

Keith grit his teeth and forced himself to finish off the remaining enemies even as his own dick became hard once more. Shiro noticed immediately, bringing up his floating hand around to stroke it once more. Keith brought his own hand up to cover his mouth and hopefully stifle his noises.

“Looks like they’re all gone!” Pidge’s happy voice echoed through the speakers. “Now we just have to navigate the asteroid field. Right Keith? …Keith?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.” He managed to choke out, doing his damnedest to sound normal. He felt incredibly lucky that no one seemed to notice anything. They made their way towards the asteroid field ahead. Pleasure was coiling deep inside Keith and the slapping sounds from below him weren’t helping He pressed the mute button once again. “S-Shiro… I can’t….”

“Giving up now, baby? We’re so close though.” Keith wasn’t gone enough to miss the double entendre. Shiro’s voice was dark with arousal. “I suppose we can just say that I win.”

Keith growled in response. “I’m not letting you win.”

Shiro snapped his hips up hard into Keith just to force a yelp out of Keith. “You better watch where you’re going then.”

Keith’s vision suddenly came into focus again and he realized how close he was to crashing into an enormous hunk of rock in front of him. He pulled Black out of the way with only a split second to spare, but he nearly crashed into the Red Lion as he did so.

“Watch where you’re going, Keith! Jeez!” Lance shouted angrily, as he had to focus on his own piloting.

Shiro tapped the mute button again and Keith was forced to respond. “S-sorry.”

Keith was shocked as he suddenly felt Shiro pull out of him entirely. He felt himself being shifted up so that he was standing still gripping the Black Lion’s controls, and Shiro followed to stand behind him. A large hand between his shoulder blades shoved him to lean forward over the dashboard, leaving him at an awkward position to move the controls properly. Shiro was not going to let him win this easily.

The re-entrance of his cock was not gentle by any means, immediately snapping in to full depth. The pace was even more brutal and if Keith didn’t know his mic was on he’d be full-on screaming. His eyes watered, making it difficult to see as he deftly avoided the asteroids he flew through. He was so close…

A hand on his dick was his undoing. It only took a single stroke and Keith eyes snapped shut as he convulsed in another even more intense orgasm. He moaned loudly, shooting more cum out onto the floor of the Black Lion. The controls of the Lion slipped from his hands while he tried to catch himself as he fell forward onto Black’s dash. Shiro was quiet as he followed behind him, filling Keith up with his own liquid heat.

It took Keith a moment to come back to himself as he panted in exhaustion. His head snapped up though as he recalled just how loud he had been and the fact that the entire team just heard him come.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ve got you,” Shiro said soothingly as he sensed Keith’s distress. Keith looked around and saw that Shiro had taken up the Lion’s controls again. They were safely out of the asteroid field. Another glance at the buttons on the console showed the little glowing light signifying his microphone had been muted. Keith let out a sigh of relief.

“Did… did I win?” he said, throat feeling incredibly dry.

“You finished the drill just in time,” Shiro confirmed. “You might want to tell the other’s they’re all done now.”

Keith could hear the happy chattering of the other paladins through the speakers in his helmet. He took a deep breath before standing up straight and unmuting his mic for a moment to tell everyone they’d done well. The screen of the black lion shifted back to their actual surroundings from the projected simulation. “I’m going to stay and do another solo practice so you guys can head back without me.”

“What? Really?” Lance sounded surprised. “You’re gonna make Shiro wait even longer for you to get back?”

“Leave him alone, Lance,” Allura scolded him before Keith could get a word in. “Don’t stress yourself out Keith, we’ll see you later.”

He thanked her and muted the mic for a final time. Shiro took the chance to finally pull out of him. Come dripped obscenely out of Keith and down onto his thighs and Keith hissed at the sensation.

“Know what the first thing I’m ordering you to do is?” Keith said as Shiro pulled him down to sit back on the pilot’s seat together.

“What is it?”

“You’re cleaning this mess up.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, I'd love to hear your feedback!
> 
> Anonymous commenting is allowed, so if you don't like commenting on explicit fics usually you can always do that!


End file.
